Roxas, I just passed my drivers test Now what?
by Narxiban
Summary: Roxas takes Axel to test for his drivers license, and if he passes, Roxas has a little surprise for the redhead. AkuRoku, smut, slight fluff.


Central police headquarters was a looming place; two stories high and long enough to cover the length of a football field. Several signs pointed people to different sections of the building. Roxas and Axel walked into the Driver's testing area.

Axel had been studying for months. He knew his driving rules and regulations book cover to cover, and if he failed this test it might just break him. Enthusiastic he was, though, and it showed. His face almost glowed with excitement that he might finally be able to drive without his wretch of a mother.

Finally, the doors opened, and Axel almost ran into the waiting room. Turning right, he was faced with an entrance to the testing room.

Roxas saw a bead of sweat glisten on his defined cheekbone, and he started chewing his lip. But Roxas knew he could pass, just because it was _Axel. _

The woman at behind the desk took his name, age, birth date, and other etcetera information before assigning him a computer number for his exam. Hands shaking, he walked to computer number 24, seating himself with a deep breath.

Touchscreen. They had updated since the last time he had been here for his restricted permit. Guess this was just a perk of being in his age group.

Roxas sat in the waiting room flipping through the glossy pages of a _Sports Illustrated_ magazine. The majority of the other blue chairs in the small area remained empty and bland; he was the only one in the room.

The sound of feet shuffling and chairs squeaking in the room adjacent to his wafted to the small blonde's ears, and he looked up. Seeing nothing, he put his magazine down anyway. The sound of feet shuffling continued, and he stood to go get a drink of water.

Looking into the room with his sip of h20, he saw a mane of flaming red hair and a tall lanky frame standing at the counter. The woman he had met with before his test handed him something, a slip of paper.

His features cracked into an Earth shattering grin, and he said something to the woman. It sounded like 'Thank you.'

The small blonde couldn't help but smile at his friend's success.

Axel bounded in the waiting room and picked Roxas up, twirling him in a circle. Laughs filled the space, and Roxas heart fluttered. His redhead friend smelled better than usual, the faintly chocolate aroma attacking his senses.

And he wished they could be more than friends once again.

"Roxy... look!" Axel exclaimed.

Holding forth the paper the woman had given him, a look of puzzlement captured his features.

"Um... I thought they were supposed to give you a plastic license with your picture on it?"

"I have to go to the revenue office a couple of blocks down to get that done. Want to go wait with me?"

Axel's grin was contagious. Roxas laughed, and hugged the taller teenager again.

"Actually... I was going to surprise you. Just go get that done, and I'll be back in a little bit." Roxas described, a mischevious smile dancing across his mouth.

It was Axel's turn to look puzzled. "Well...ok Roxas..."

"Bend down for a second before I go, though? This is part of your surprise."

Axel bent down so his head was even with Roxas'. Roxas leaned forward and captured the other's in a soft kiss. It's gentleness was what surprised Axel, none of his previous boyfriend's had ever kissed him like that. Hell, Axel and Roxas weren't even a _couple _when Roxas kissed him just now.

The blonde's eyes were closed and his head tilted, deepening the kiss. A jolt of lightning pierced through the redhead, and his eyes fluttered closed. His heart beating so fast it could pop out of his chest. Utter bliss is what could describe this, after the surprise had worn off.

And that's when Axel realized that he didn't _just_ have a crush for his abnormally tiny best friend. He loved him.

Ted's Automotive Dealership was packed full of brand-spanking new cars and old, beat up ones. Of course Roxas wasn't going to get him a used one; Axel deserved more than that. Axel deserved the world handed to him in the soft, shy hands of his secret admirer. Roxas.

He had saved up for a couple of years now to buy Axel a new car. And, he figured, if in those few years Axel bought himself a new car, Roxas would just save back the money for college. Which is what he should be doing in the first place, but Axel mattered more to him than anything education could offer.

In the end, Roxas went with the best car he could afford, even figured out if he could afford the insurance for it.

He got Axel a car that fit him fantastically; A red 2010 Ford Mustang with a black stripe running down the middle.

Axel was waiting outside the revenue office when Roxas got back, leaning against the blue painted brick with a cigarette in hand. Jesus that was hot...

Roxas pulled up next to the curb and got out of the car.

Axel's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Roxas, where in the hell did this... come from?" he inquired.

"I bought it, just now. It's a present for you, and _only_ you." a grin plastered itself on Roxas' face, and he threw the keys to his friend.

"Oh hell yes..."

They parked in the clearing just outside of town. It was overrun with chaotic greenery. Limbs from trees had fallen this way and that, moss grown up over the trunks of what the limbs used to cling to. Sun beating down on the car, right at the spot they parked at. In a little circle devoid of fallen vegetation.

"Roxas, do you think it'll rain? It looks like it." Axel declared.

"Well... yeah, I guess it does. Hey, Axel? Remember how I told you something about a surprise earlier? Um... There's more to it than just a kiss." Roxas said, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"What else is there...?

Axel sat up, his hair slightly mussed from being against the metal of the car for so long.

Roxas sat up as well, his blush ripening to a light red.

Almost as if it were a flash, Roxas flung his leg over the other side of Axel's leg so that he was straddling the other man's lap.

"R-Roxas I-"

Soft, small lips crashed against Axel's own, but in a different way than earlier. The soft, rosy skin crashed against each other in a heated passion. Tongues soon probing the other's mouth and mapping it mentally, small whimpers and groans permeating the air as hands roamed.

Smooth, creamy skin soft to the touch under heated hands, calloused from years of playing guitar.

"Axe..." Roxas mewled out as a rough finger flicked over a pert bud. He didn't know why, but those had been sensitive ever since he hit puberty.

A hand slithered into the blonde's pants, fumbling for the newly hardened member. Hips bucked into that hand, causing Axel to stroke it. A shakier moan passed through the abused lips of the smaller male.

Tingling was something Roxas didn't expect to feel. It was in the pit of his stomach, and it made everything so much more _sensitive. _

Every touch, every caress, every kiss and lick sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Now that Axel had stripped him bare and pressed the tip of himself at Roxas, he was practically shaking with the almost electric feelings.

Axel pushed himself in and Roxas' back arched, a hiss eliciting from his mouth. It hurt, yeah, but he'd endure the pain for Axel. He'd take anything for him. He'd even die for him.

Axel moved and the familiar jolt rocked him, but it was intensified.

His back arched for the second time, his hands tangling himself into that wild red mane.

Bodies rocking against each other, breath mingling with the release of breath, and sweat mixing in the heat of the moment, and Roxas realized something. As Axel moved in and out of him something clicked in his brain. Why he had done all of this for his friend, of course they were most likely more than that mild title now.

Reaching release at the same time, the blonde yelled out. Stretching his head up to kiss the taller man, a spark crashed upon their lips. Roxas smiled.

About time he found someone to truly love.


End file.
